Zay Escobar Guest Archive 2013/2014
This is a list of all the guest/non-canon Zay Escobar comics from 2013/2014. Zay Escobar Guest Archive 2013/2014 | Zay Escobar Guest Archive 2015 >> 1: Chargers vs. Escogang: The Epic Foreshadowing First Uploaded: November 22, 2013 (Drawn by Zay) Boltman got shrekked. I like how has the look of "idgaf" on his face. ~BlurayOriginals 2: Thunderstorm Warning First Uploaded: November 22, 2013 (Drawn by Apallo) Apallo's first comic attempt. It'd be better if it wasn't simple copypaste. Also if the text didn't overlap... and the boltman saga wasn't months away ~BlurayOriginals 3: Zay Escobar in the Dark Part 1 First Uploaded: February 12, 2014 (Drawn by Apallo) vic cussing and having edge.... ~BlurayOriginals 4: Zay Escobar in the Dark Part 1 '' '' First Uploaded: February 12, 2014 (Drawn by Zay) Lumpy is so devastated. ~BlurayOriginals 5: Zay Escobar in the Dark Part 2 First Uploaded: February 14, 2014 (Drawn by Apallo) vic making obnoxious references... vic causing all of this by snitching on a relationship he would respect and has no business in... vic snitching on something so unimportant... vic planning to murder one of his friends pets... vic being ridiculously out of character... this is jaire territory mates... Oh well, spilled milk. ~BlurayOriginals 6: Fingers First Uploaded: February 14, 2014 (Drawn by Rio) Sexy artstyle. Have you noticed Zay's thumbs are both on the left. What a mutant. HOLY CRAP IT'S SOME GIRL AND THE TWO PROTAGONISTS FROM LEVEL UP SHAMELESS PLU-- ~BlurayOriginals 7: Mehki Gets Mutilated First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by Zay) is this a sports ref prob ~Mr.Zaya 8: The Plight of Boynana First Uploaded: March 1, 2014 (Drawn by Zex) The sad protag's debut. ~BlurayOriginals 9: Is Love in the Air? Version 1 First Uploaded: March 18, 2014 (Drawn by Boom) That psycho obsesses Rose thooooooooooooooooooooo-- she's got a gat stop her dumbass ~BlurayOriginals 10: Is Love in the Air? Version 2 First Uplaoded: March 18, 2014 (Drawn by Boom) If you you look closely Rose's hair got paler. Sexy design Boom. ~BlurayOriginals 11: The Plight of Boynana Part 2 First Uploaded: April 10, 2014 (Drawn by Zex) that's a good portal i mean if it's a portal TO your drawing potential that will never be discovered that means the portal leads you to the approximate location. GO FORTH BOYNANA! EMBARK ON A QUEST TO FIND WHERE YOU BELONG! mmm move over kehler, move over rose it's boynana time. 12: Boynana's Father ' ' First Uploaded: April 11, 2014 (Drawn by Zex) this is your debut mr.abomination how fitting (shot to oblivion) ~BlurayOriginals 13: Class President '' '' First Uploaded: April 13, 2014 (Drawn by Boom) R.I.P Arthur's badge. The art style reminds me of early 2000 Newgrounds animations. ~BlurayOriginals 14: Pokémon ÉXD: Gale of Hyper Realistic Blood First Uploaded: April 13, 2014 (Drawn by SS3K) Two comics from both the bros. Not a single duplicate character appearance! those can't all be capcom games; too broke I AM EXPLOUD.EXD ~BlurayOriginals 15: Compassion For Kool-Aid (Zex Edition) First Uploaded: April 21, 2014 (Drawn by Zex) putting kool-aid man into vic's position from earlier... At least this one is funny, so I'll let it pass... for now... did boynana have an aborted arc? ~BlurayOriginals